Air cycle machines are known and, typically, include one or more turbines which receive a compressed air source, and are driven to rotate. The turbines, in turn, rotate a compressor rotor. Air is conditioned by the air cycle machine and moved for use in an aircraft cabin air conditioning and temperature control system.
The turbines are typically provided with a nozzle and shroud which controls the flow of air upstream and downstream of a turbine rotor.